Avery Jarrett (Earth-1)
"Saints are sinners who kept on going." Avery John Jarrett is an NPC in The Extras campaign. He was introduced in Flux ''(S01E01) and became a central character in ''Team ''(S01E02). Avery is a tough, stoic badass and courageous ally to '''Margot' and The Extras. Feared by the other kids at school, Avery is in reality simply a quiet, kind-hearted kid from a rough part of town. He is the boyfriend of Miriam Leung. Personality Avery is a rough, quiet boy formerly from a bad neighborhood in Seattle, Washington. He grew up very poor and even now is still from a lower-class section of Northampton than many other students. He is feared by the general population of Olympus Academy for his intimidating bearing, his size and his somewhat dour appearance. Indeed, Avery is rarely seen smiling. He seems to have a bitterness against the world and possesses an impatient attitude and a deep-seeded hatred of senseless violence and bullies. In his youth, while he lived in Seattle, he was a part of a street gang and because of his size and refusal to back down or give up, he was often involved in acts of violence, usually between gangs but often this included mugging pedestrians or stealing cars. After the death of his cousin Mike due to gang violence, Avery was saved from the life by his older brother and Avery is now ashamed of who he was back then, and part of his reason for being a vigilante is to make everything right and stop the violence that ruined his life and killed his cousin. Fueled by hatred for the gangs and a desire for revenge and redemption, he has been largely successful at his new "occupation", steadily inspiring more to follow suit. He does not see himself as a leader or a hero, however, and largely disapproves of people putting their lives at risk if they don't need to. He dislikes the media attention and has remained humble. Avery is very dedicated and determined to his work of crime-fighting, sometimes employing illegal and morally dubious tactics (like torture) but ultimately for the good of the city. Despite his dark past and serious work, Avery has displayed a sense of humor around his friends and family. Although possessing great hate and anger towards criminals, he has proven himself a very caring and selfless person, constantly putting his life on the line to save innocent lives. He is willing to do whatever it takes to make people safe, but he refuses to take a life. He believes that doing so makes him no better than the murderous, violent gangs that he's trying to stop and that he cannot kill in order to stop killing; that's not a solution. That's contributing to the problem. Avery's family is large and he is the second-oldest of four kids and the oldest still living at home. He is very close to and protective of his family, and he does his best to be a good role model to Chris and Teresa (his younger siblings). He is sweet and doting to his mother and respectful to his father, a worldly, wise man whom he loves and models himself after. But Avery doesn't just see his blood relations as family; he is beginning to see the Extras as a sort of extended, surrogate family despite his stubbornness and frequent claims that he is not "one of them". He has grown fond and protective of his new friends, especially Margot, who has protected and defended on several occasions, like when he saved her from being hit by a car and taking the impact himself, or stepping between her and Caleb during their break-up and when he took the brunt of a fireball during the Leung's birthday party. Avery is secretly a huge nerd and is a massive fan of science fiction and comic books. This stems from his younger days, as comics were something he bonded over with his older brother. Zachary used to tell Avery about the characters and their powers, and Avery let his imagination soar, dreaming that he was one of them. Zachary has since become a police officer, and heroes are something Avery believes in with his whole heart. He thinks that the world needs superheroes to help save it and he sees his gaining powers the answer to a prayer. Taking a cue from the comic books, Avery started to wear a mask (well, a bandanna and a hoodie) and went out to stop crime and maybe do some good for the people from his old neighborhood. Avery is, all in all, a good-hearted, compassionate lone-wolf with a strong desire to do good and make up for the mistakes in his past. History Born the second son to mechanic Daryl Jarrett, Avery grew up in a poor neighborhood in West Seattle. He was very close to his family, especially his big brother Zachary. He became involved in gangs when he was only eleven and quickly adapted to the lifestyle. Avery was always bigger than other boys, and at 13 he was as big as most of the other gang members older than him. Avery quickly learned that he could use his size and intimidation to keep himself and his family safe from others and that his strength was his most important attribute. Through his years of gang involvement, he was involved in dozens of inter-gang battles, and he was also involved in countless robberies, muggings and a few carjackings. Just after he turned 14, Avery's cousin Mike was killed in a fight that left Avery wounded and Mike's killer in the hospital. Daryl told Avery how disappointed he was in him and shortly after, with Zachary's help, Avery left the gang life, largely keeping to himself. Not long after, Daryl got a job in the suburb of Northampton (about twenty minutes outside of Seattle proper) working for Blackburn Industries. The move has brought much-needed stability (both financial and emotional) into Avery's life and although he is still considered a "poor kid" from a "bad neighborhood", Avery knows how bad it can really get. Avery continued to be silent and angry, which lent to rumors about his past and his violent, explosive temper. Avery did nothing to correct or counter these rumors, instead letting the other students become scared of him, in order to keep them from teasing him or otherwise messing with him. Notable Accomplishments *Fought Mrs. Tessmacher (Team, S01E02) *Fought in the Battle of the Leung's Birthday Party (Party, ''S01E05) *Accompanied Margot to the Space Needle (''Angel, S01E07) *Fought in the Battle of Mystic Grill (Wild, S01E08) *Fought in the Battle of the Thunderbolts (Brother, part 1; S01E12) *Fought in the Battle of Northampton (Brother, part 2; S01E13) *Hunted for WildCard (Wild, S02E02) *Present for the Arrival of Nemo (Aquatic; S02E04) *Fought in the Battle of the Sidekicks (Idol; ''S01E09) *Attended "Meet the Extras" Panel at Seattle CastleCon (''Con, S02E11) *Fought in the Battle of Stone Bridge (Horde''; S02E13) *Fought at the Battle of the White House (''Oblivion; S02E14) Notable Victories *Arson (Party; S01E05) *Mimic (Angel; ''S01E07 and ''Oblivion, part 1; ''S02E13)) *Archnemesis (''Wild; S01E08) *Siren (Brother, part 1 & part 2; S01E13) *Dave Palcowski (Clay; S02E03) *Rough-Houser (Idol; S02E09) *Hi-Note (Idol; S02E09) *The Door Man (Horde; S02E13) Relationships with Others Avery is quiet and outside of his family and a few select friends, Avery is only every seen as the non-smiling, intimidating badass everyone expects him to be. Margot Audley, however, is one exception. She impressed him when they first met by not assuming the rumors about him were true and really she was only ever nice to him. Avery thought of her as a nice girl but it wasn't until after the Flux, when they gained their super powers, that he started to truly see the real Margot. Courageous, enthusiastic, a huge nerd (like him!) and intent on using her powers to do the right thing. When the other kids were crying, wishing they didn't have their powers or just pretending that they didn't, Margot was practicing and actively planning to be a hero. Avery respects Margot's pure heart and undying desire to do good and protect innocent people, and in truth she is the only one of the Extras that Avery truly respects and would follow. He sees her as one of his only friends, which means that she now might as well have invulnerability because there is no way Avery is going to let anybody hurt his friend. Joe Fordman has become a friend to Avery. Initially skeptical of the vigilante's intentions, Avery slowly warmed to him as--time after time--Joe fought tooth and nail for the Extras and to protect Margot. This burgeoning respect compounded due to the fact that Joe has no powers. Today, Avery finds he rather does like and trust Joe and he sees him as his real friend. Rick Bythesea, a founding Extra and Margot's ex-boyfriend, was a friend of Avery's for a long time. Avery admired Rick's determination and courage in the face of overwhelmingly strong opponents, and he saw him as a "real, true man". Since the break-up,t hough, Avery took Margot's side and has started treating Rick a bit coldly, for her sake. Miriam Leung is an Extra and Avery's girlfriend. Avery fell hard for Miriam late in their sophomore year of high school, though it was months before he realized it or admitted it to himself. The two started dating right after Bill's betrayal, the defeat of Archnemesis and the revelation of Miriam's powers. The two were happy for more than three months, but Avery always knew deep down that she was really in love with Gangbanger. This insecurity ate away at him, to the point that when his sister came down with leukemia, he became sullen and withdrawn, unwilling to talk to Miriam. After all, she loved Gangbanger and he didn't want her to see the vulnerable side of him. The two broke up and despite subsequent conversations, the two haven't seemed to be able to patch things up. He's hurt and he still loves Miriam but he knows that there's no way she can love him back. So, for her sake, he's let her go. More recently, he has decided to keep giving dating a try and has talked with Miriam about most of his fears and for the time being, they are back together. Caleb Blackburn was never a friend to Avery. Caleb always looked down on Avery, and despite Caleb's own issues with bullying, he never saw himself as an outcast alongside Avery but as a victim who didn't deserve it. He sees Caleb as a "little worm" and no different than any other entitled, rich white kid. He isn't surprised that he went rogue and became a villain, and he isn't at all nervous about the prospect of taking him down one day. Whether this is arrogane on Avery's part or simply confidence can only be determined through time. Avery isn't too fond of Ezra Peets, Rick's other best friend, as the "little guy" is deathly afraid of him; not only does Ezra completely believe all of the rumors, but Avery is pretty sure he's contributing by making some up himself. Avery doesn't like to be cruel, but he does enjoy occasionally pushing Ezra's buttons. Morty is another Extra and Avery would consider him his best friend. The two get along famously and in the early days, Morty was one of the first people he let go on patrol with him. While he thought Morty wasn't taking the job seriously, he has come to see Morty's essence and respects him, both as a man and as a hero. He thinks Morty is very brave in battle and he genuinely enjoys his company. Shawn Tiler was just another jock before he joined the Extras. While he did not view Shawn in a very favorable light for some time, Avery came to see Shawn as the hero that he is after Bill's betrayal and the subsequent battle with Big Brother and Archnemesis. In the months since, Avery and Shawn have become good friends and they possess a deep, mutual respect and trust with the other. Avery sees Shawn as one of his best friends. Clay, another Extra, is a newer member but Avery does like him. He thinks he's much braver than he looks, and he thinks the "little guy" has a good sense of humor. His initial distrust has waned to a respect. Avery once thought highly of Bill McPhee. He thought Bill was a good, brave and virtuous man and respected his views on responsibility. Since Bill's betrayal, and the discovery that everything he said was a ruse, Avery has grown a deep hatred of Bill. The betrayal of Bill McPhee has served to make Avery both very cautious, but it has also helped him grow closer to his friends. Powers and Abilities Avery is an extrahuman, which means he possesses superhuman abilities, which he gained from the Flux. He also has various skills and training he's picked up through the years. *'Athletic:' Avery is very fit and strong. He is a good climber, jumper and swimmer, and he can run quickly for long stretches of time. *'Invulnerability Formerly:' Avery had developed a third mutation known as Invulnerability. This meant his skin and muscle tissue were so enhanced and toughened that they almost could not break, nor did he suffer internal injuries. This allowed him to continue on for superhuman lengths of time and take punishment no other human could. He lost this power when he was under the control of Elaine Tracker, taken by The Fix and given to Archnemesis. He did not recover this power when the Fix was defeated. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Avery is a capable combatant, able to hold his own in a fight and deal vast amounts of damage with his fists. He learned how to fight from his time with the gangs, and he uses the same fighting style today, although he is looking to refine his fighting style. *'Iris Shifting:' For reasons unknown, exposure to The Fix's energy wave triggered a mutation in Avery that has allowed him to shift the pigmentation in his eyes, mixing and shifting various hues to change them into whatever color he can imagine. He can also shift each into a different color. This change lasts indefinitely and occurs in only a second. He has taken to having red eyes in the field as Gangbanger. *'Lockpicking:' Avery is a skilled lockpick, although his enormous strength usually means he doesn't have to do it. *'Super Breath:' Avery has a superhuman lung capacity, able to take in vast amounts of air and exhale, sending out pulses or waves of super-strong wind. He can also hold his breath for hours and suck in air from an environment like a vacuum. He uses this power mostly to extinguish fires and rarely for combat. *'Superhuman Strength:' Avery is extremely strong, with the ability to bear much greater weights than most other humans. He is capable of using his strength to stop moving automobiles, easily bend metal, kick doors off of their hinges and across the room or lift several people with no effort. He can lift more than a half-ton off the ground with little effort and he can push of drag more than 5,000 lbs. He uses this enhanced strength in combat, as well, easily breaking through weapons or armor and sending opponent's flying. Weaknesses Avery also has weaknesses that hinder him. *'Aggressive:' Avery is a bit aggressive and when coupled with his short temper, paints a picture of Avery that differs from the reality. *'Axiomite:' This extremely rare mineral, as revealed by the Justicar, can remove any extrahuman of their powers temporarily. If exposed to Axiomite, Avery would lose all access to his powers for 24 hours, and continued exposure could leave him nauseated and fatigued. *'Loner:' Avery is a loner, even when he's fighting with a group or a partner. He has a tough time trusting others and tends to keep to himself. Notes *Avery's Play-By actor is John Boyega. *Avery means "Wise Councelor". *Early notes indicate Avery was an only child. This apparently was changed sometime before the campaign. Trivia *Avery was the first character to develope a third power and, as of'' Oblivion, pt 1'' (S02E13), ''Avery is the only one. *Locker number was 526 (11th grade). *Avery's favorite animal is the Lion. *Avery is a very talented actor. He just doesn't do it. *His favorite bands are ''Rizzle Kicks, Kanye West, Wu-Tang Clan, The Rolling Stones, AC/DC, Led Zepplin, Nirvana and Muse. *Favorite color is Blue. *Avery was the first character aside from Margot that was revealed to have powers. *Avery's favorite superhero is Superman. *Avery's favorite television series is Smallville and he's really digging Arrow, despite his skepticism. *Avery's middle name is so named after John the Apostle. His older brother Zachary's middle name is Peter, while his younger brother's middle name is James (both after Apostles). Peter, James and John are known as Christ's "inner circle". His sister, Teresa, has the middle name of Mary, after Mary Magdalene (another Biblical figure). Category:Extrahuman Category:The Extras Category:Extras Category:Extras Season 1 Category:Extras Season 2 Category:Extras Season 3 Category:Superstrength Category:Invulnerability Category:Iris Shifting Category:Male Characters Category:Native of Earth-1 Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Olympus Academy Students